cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikari Mayu/Relationships
Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to. Relationships Ikari Hokuto ['' Mayu | Onīsan ] Mayu is very close to her brother. Because of Mayu's frailty, Hokuto is always trying to look out for her. She gets annoyed with it sometimes, thinking that he is treating her like a child. Hokuto is jealous of her intelligence, while she is jealous of his athleticism. Morimi Kazue [ ''Mayu-san | Kazue-chan ] Mayu and Sumika met when their brothers introduced them. Sumika admires Mayu. She wants to be smart and ladylike like her. Mayu often helps Sumika with her schoolwork. When seeking advice, Sumika tends to go to Mayu first, showing that she trusts her a lot. Ariyoshi Shinako [ Mayu-san | Shinako-chan ] Shinako and Mayu met after Mayu was introduced to Sumika. Shinako respects Mayu and appreciates all the work she puts in for the unit. She relies on the Operator a lot and finds solace in her practical and reasonable behavior, since the other half of the unit is "loud," as she puts it. In return, Mayu also relies on Shinako a lot. She has great faith in Shinako's ability as a leader and as a combatant. Hanai Sumika [ Mayu-san | Sumika-chan ] Mayu and Sumika met when their brothers introduced them. Sumika admires Mayu. She wants to be smart and ladylike like her. Mayu often helps Sumika with her schoolwork. When seeking advice, Sumika tends to go to Mayu first, showing that she trusts her a lot. Jin Yūichi [ Ikari | Jin-san ] They get along, but Mayu often gets annoyed with Jin's personality. Konami Kirie [ Ikari | Konami-san ] Konami thinks that since Mayu is a polite and reserved person, she won't tease her. However, Mayu has a devious side, which causes her to join in the teasing. Karasuma Kyōsuke [ Ikari | Karasuma-san ] They get along well. Kizaki Reiji [ Ikari | Kizaki-san ] They don't talk much since both are quiet individuals. Usami Shiori [ Ikari-san | Shiori-chan ] They get along well. Since they are both Operators and have technical minds, they will often talk about their Operator things together. When they get to talking about technical things, almost nobody can understand them. Mikumo Osamu [ Ikari-san | Mikumo-kun ] Mayu does her best to look after him and give him guidance. Kuga Yūma [ Ikari-san | Yūma-kun ] Mayu's eagerness to learn causes her to watch Yūma very closely. She is very interested in the the way he fights and the way he acts. She asks him a lot of questions about his life as a Neighbor. Amatori Chika [ Ikari-san | Chika-chan ] Mayu knows Chika is a gentle person, so she is always trying to help her out. Kunichika Yuu [ Mayu-chan | Yuu-chan ] Mayu and Yuu are good friends. They are often together outside of work and visit each other frequently. Mayu will often make food for Yuu and bring it to her to make sure she is eating properly. Yuu tries to get Mayu to play video games with her, but Mayu is awful at them. She is getting better under Yuu's guidance. Tachikawa Kei [ Ikari | Tachikawa-san ] Mayu has a lot of respect for Tachikawa, and she finds him funny. They get along very well despite their somewhat opposite personalities. Since Mayu comes to the Tachikawa Unit operation room frequently to visit Yuu, they see each other a lot. Since he loves the food that Mayu would bring for Yuu, she has started making enough for everyone in Tachikawa Unit. He knows about her weak constitution, so he tries to protect her. She doesn't need much protecting, however, as she constantly reminds him.